elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon
"Your band, your buddies, random adorable animals we see on the street... You name it, Gideon is your man to look out for it! ... I love that about you, you know." ~ Fatin to Gideon |image = Image:GideonFrontview.png |imagewidth = 335 |caption = in his stage outfit. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Gids, Giddy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 24 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = May 18 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = English |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = Room 6263 (Deck 07) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = OC created for Rock Band |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://ixgideonxi.livejournal.com/profile |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Anodyne }} Canon information About Gideon's Band Life: 'Gideon serves as the drummer for a now world-famous band known as Cohen's Masterpiece. Formed in San Francisco, California, the band is composed of four members: Mephisticuffs, Gideon, Lucy, and J-Kwon. They played their first official gig at Alice's Free Love Cafe in San Francisco, California on January 4th, 2008. After receiving critical acclamation, they moved out of California and began touring in other parts of America. From thereon they solidified their position in the musical world, appealing to fans not only as a band, but as their sense of being a unified family. It wasn't long until they were known worldwide, and on April 20th, 2008, they received their first acknowledgment as platinum artists. Many fans expected the band to calm down a little after that, but they continued their rise in the musical world. On September 14th, 2008, they started a brand new tour sporting a new logo and performing a variety of new songs. This lead them to be placed on the Rolling Stone's Rock Immortal'' listing and then, promptly after that, they were inducted into the Hall of Fame. '''About Gideon Himself: '''Gideon is a complex person, more so than his eccentric appearance belies. He has a big heart and a friendly nature about him, functioning mainly as a caretaker, mediator, and at times goofball of the band. Fiercely loyal and strongly dedicated, he'll always back up his bandmates and will be the first there to try and iron out a misunderstanding, even if he has to put himself in harm's way to do it. He is considered to be the voice of reason in the band and has a definite care-free, laid back side to his personality that loves joking around. '''PERSONALITY'' .''..When your first meet him: '''He’ll give you space but then generally become more talkative if you seem like you’re warming up to him. Above all else, he’ll try to make you laugh and smile and brighten your day. He’ll also give hugs if asked. ...As you know him better (and he likes you):'' The main thing you’ll notice is that he’ll become vastly more protective, but he won’t do it in a way that makes it feel like he’s trying to smother or stalk you. He’ll always be open for conversation and will drop whatever he’s doing if he feels like you want company, and he’ll start joking around more and more the more he becomes accustomed to you.' ...As you know him better (and he dislikes you): '''He’ll be generally tight-lipped and quiet, but he won’t be blatantly disrespectful unless you’re grinding his absolute last nerve. Usually he’ll excuse himself from a person’s presence if they insist on offending him, instead of clashing with them. ''Positive Characteristics: He’s good at reading people and acting accordingly. He’s also loyal to a fault and will do virtually anything for someone he cares about, even if it means putting himself in harm’s way. Lucky for him, he’s a very capable fighter (unless he gets drastically outnumbered), so he’s more than capable regarding his protective whims. He’s persistent, and he has a great sense of humor and can easily empathize with someone. In addition, he’s been through a lot in his life, and as such he has expansive and considerable savoir-faire*-- so he’s always able and willing to offer council and consolation if he feels like a person wants or needs it. ''*For those of you who are not familiar with the term, here is its definition. Savoir-faire (n): knowledge of just what to do in any situation; tact. Negative Characteristics'': He tends to get a overestimate his tolerance when caught up in his friend’s enthusiasm regarding drinking. Also, he’ll get over his head in a heartbeat regarding fights in his vigor to protect someone in danger (say… one friend amidst ten thugs? Gids’ll be right there. Yeah, not the best idea…). And, if he does end up getting hurt, no matter how severe it is he will always argue against being taken to a hospital; in addition he is prone to fits of self-ashamedness upon injury. Both of these things combined makes it hard for people he knows to care for him. He's not easily discouraged, but he feels horrendously guilty if he felt like he's causing problems or frustration. ''Favorite Color:' Blue and gold, and pink as well.' Favorite Food:'' ORANGES. Give him oranges and he'll practically be your dog on a leash. Also pretty much anything he can cook with Fatin. ''Favorite Drink:' Tea. '''Favorite Animal:' Mantids.'' Favorite Instrument: Drums. Favorite Remembered Moment in Life: He loves virtually any moments with friends. He also has a great time partying with Mephisticuffs, despite how hungover he ends up afterwards. Also birthdays of any band members (he loves baking cake), and the week he spent in Greece with Fatin, where they started going out. '''Least Favorite Color: '''He doesn’t really dislike any colors, although he prefers more vibrant ones. Least Favorite Food: Anything overtly sweet or greasy, but nothing in particular. Least Favorite Drink: Most hard liquors, his stomach has a hard time with them. Least Favorite Animal:' Mosquitoes. ''Least Favorite Instrument: '''Recorder. Most Hated Moment in Life: Well... that's for privileged ears only. Get to know him, he might share it with you. Hobbies:' Anything he can do with his bandmates; drumming, writing silly pieces of side music he knows he’ll never perform, taking care of Vrell, and cooking/baking. ''Usual Mood: '''Upbeat and joking, with a little hint of being carefree and laid back. Drink/Smoke/Drugs: He has low tolerance for drinking, but he’ll go through with it if it’s what his friends are doing. He’ll just end up hungover later on for it. He does not smoke, and hasn’t touched drugs. (In)Dependent: He can be independent if he needs to, but since he lives with a band he doesn’t really see the point. He feels an obligation to watch out for said bandmates (and any of his other friends), so he usually won’t be far from their sides, although he’s not helpless without them.'' ''Soft Spot/Vulnerability: He loves massages and, if he trusts the person, belly rubs (like I’ve mentioned, his stomach is sensitive). If you’re real good at said massages he’ll melt like butter in your hands. His jaws are also sensitive because of his chops. As for a soft spot, well... that obviously belongs to Fatin. Opinion on Swearing:' He’s not offended by it, but he tries not to use it excessively, feeling it loses some of its effect that way. It still slips out sometimes, though.' Daredevil VS Cautious: Either, depending on the situation. ' Sleeping Pattern:'' He’s very comfortable at night and can fall into a deep sleep easily. He’ll latch onto pillows without knowing it into his sleep if they’re nearby, or if he’s absolutely exhausted, he’ll just sprawl out as far as he can and pass out. As far as waking up goes, he can get right up if he needs to, although on relaxed days it’ll happen a little slower, and he’ll be a little disoriented and exceedingly docile upon waking up. ''Cleanliness/Neatness:' Very neat, he’ll keep his belongings orderly, and his clothes clean. He showers nightly and takes great pride in keeping his hair well-kept and soft.' Fears:He has a fear of hospitals, namely, and will always try to avoid being taken to them. He also fears the band breaking up in any way, or becoming irrelevant or useless to anyone he cares about. More than that, he fears anything happening to those he cares about, especially if he could prevent it.'' ''Comforts:'' Sleeping with warm blankets, plenty of cushions, and Fatin nearby-- all three together are the best! He also loves warm tea and just being near he those he cares about (namely bandmates and his lover); he’s a big softie, really. Easy mornings where he can just lay in bed, and occasional days off, when he has a chance to cook for everyone and just goof off. Stargazing and visiting beaches; he also likes taking walks, or going out and seeing the town, preferably with company. Hugs are also huge comforts for him, and he’s not above friendly cuddling if the other wants it, either (in short, physical contact is not restricted to his partner-- you wanna hug him, go for it!). ''Drunk Type: Overtly happy, he’ll start cracking jokes and laughing really loudly. He feels the affects quickly, though, so after awhile of being off the wall, he’ll start becoming more and more subdued until he eventually passes out. Afterwards, he’ll get hungover (and it’s usually pretty awful because he has weak tolerance), and he’ll usually throw up or just lay around feeling ill. '''HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE... Sad: He will try to hide it, but he’s only successful a small fraction of the time (when he disappears randomly at night to go look at the stars, that’s one sign). He doesn’t feel like people should have to waste their time worrying over him, but deep down inside he really does appreciate it. Happy: He’s usually happy! And he’ll express it readily, by cracking jokes and sharing laughter, humming or singing quietly to himself. Angry: He’ll try to keep it in line, but it’s pretty evident when he’s feeling disgruntled. Afraid: He is rarely afraid, but if he does become so he will stutter and hunch over slightly, and usually stand closer to whichever trusted person is nearby. Love Someone: Become entirely devoted to them, and try to spend as much time with them as possible. He’ll go out of his way to make them feel truly loved and special. Hate Someone: He’ll avoid associating with them, but he won’t go out of his way to spark meaningless fights or drama. Want Something: If he can't get himself he’ll hint at it gently, almost sheepishly, but he’ll never demand it in a threatening manner. Confused: He’ll widen his eyes a little bit and blink, and raise the index finger of one of his hands in a kind of half-pointing gesture. Occasionally he’ll open his mouth to say something but it’ll trail off, and he’ll clamp it shut again. When he realizes how he’s acting, he’ll laugh embarrassedly at himself. Elegante Gideon... really isn't too happy to be here. Aside from the fact that he misses his bandmates terribly, he is afraid that his sudden disappearance will piss them off and lead them to replace him as the drummer. Although he's trying to adjust, finding a way off the M.S. Elegante is a priority that will always linger at the back of his subconscious. Secretly, he hopes the transportation to this cruise ship involves a sort of time paradox, so that when he makes it back to his canon universe only seconds will have gone by. On the plus side, there are a lot of intriguing people on board the ship, and Gideon looks forward to getting to know them. He was also very happy to discover that Fatin is also along for the ride here. He is, however, terribly disgruntled by news of experiments and torture that were brought to light in August, and by rumors of an infection. On top of that, the disappearances of random passengers has him terribly on edge. will be expanded the longer Gideon is on the Elegante. Relationships [[Fatin|'Fatin']]:' Gideon's girlfriend. He loves the albino with all his heart and feels deeply protective of her. He loves nothing more than spending time with her, being it cooking or baking with her or just curling up and cuddling with her. Although his first relationship ended with his lover abandoning him, he wholly trusts Fatin and enjoys every second of time he has to spend with her. [[Kate Starlen|'Kate Starlen]]:' Gideon's first true friend on the Elegante, she was the one who opened up the possibility of him replacing his instruments, automatically making her awesome in his mind. He is happy to have found another musician on board as well, and is glad to have someone to show him around. He's already feeling protective of her. [[Shilo Wallace|'Shilo Wallace]]:' This girl is very quiet but nice, and shows potential for great courage. He doesn't know much about her, but she was nice enough to give him a flower necklace, which he has kept. Anyone else? Just talk to him. As long as you're not trying to hurt him or his girl, he'll probably like you. ''will be expanded upon the longer he is on the Elegante. Extra Facts *His glowing drumset, when fully assembled, is named Elation Station. on the Elegante with him *Has a pet Orchid Mantis, named Vrell. on the Elegante with him *He tries to avoid/stop fights, but he can hold his own very well if he does get pulled into one. The only time he will not hesitate to enter the fray is if he feels a friend needs bailing out. *Can actually be very modest. *Takes great care to keep his clothes clean. He doesn't mind GETTING dirty, but afterwards he will be cleaning meticulously. He understands that the most acceptable appearance is a well-kept one. *Never actually means to get drunk, but he often gets caught up in his friend's enthusiasm during a celebration. *Likes compliments/reassurance but would never ask for it outright. *Falls asleep in the sun easily. For example, if he's laying on the couch reading and there's light coming in the window, he'll be out in a flash. *He acts dull at times but is in fact very intelligent. * Also knows how to play guitar, bass, and... harmonica. Elegante Timeline I'm organizing this like Erol's page, since it is very organized and I wish to emulate that. Let me know if you want me to change it! '''AUGUST 2009 *1st // Arrival *3rd // Gathering General Info **1 // Discovering Fatin is also on board Idk I haven't been tagged in awhile **2 // Meeting Kate Starlen (AKA "I might be able to find instruments?! OH HAPPY DAY!!") *6th // In which Gideon and Kate Starlen play music together *7th // Gideon and Kate Starlen have a talk about courting, which turns into a talk about religion, which turns into a talk about history. **2 // Getting hints as to the darker secrets of the Elegante and its crew *8th // Gideon gets a flower necklace from Shilo Wallace *10th // Gideon and Kate Starlen eat breakfast together, which somehow turns into Gids giving her a massage. **2 // Gideon wishes Mikaela Banes a Happy Birthday EVENT [Details: Random abductions which lead to torture start occuring on the ship, but none of the passengers know who to blame. In addition, all passengers experience increased aggression, short tempers, overreaction, and an increased sex drive.] *11th // Shilo Wallace gets apparently abducted. AW HELL NAW *13th // Shilo Wallace is back! Gideon finds her locket for her. *15th // Gideon retreats to Deck 13 in order to combat the inexplicable aggression associated with the event. **2 // Gideon tries to assure Shilo Wallace that the strange happenings are not her fault. *16th // Gideon saves Kate Starlen from a fire started in her room by her magic, with help from Kevas. He burns his hand. ]: *18th // Gideon gets some help with that pesky burned hand. *19th // Kate Starlen gets abducted *20th // Kate Starlen's torture and subsequent death. ]: **2 // Thom's torture and subsequent death. *21st // Kate Starlen is back, and Gideon wants to see her. *22nd // Gideon greets Moai. **2 // Baking cookies with Mimmi Kopanski! *23rd // Gideon tries to console Mikaela Banes by baking her a pound cake. *24th // Mimmi Kopanski falls to Asad's hex. *25th // Gideon decides to help Remy Whitecastle and the others hunt Asad and Shayn. **2 // Gideon's first foray into Camp Carnival. ***2b // Gideon gets attacked and injured by one of Shayn's minions, but manages to stun it. Then Ripa ‘Moramee finishes it off. **3 // Gideon retreats with the injured after Catpaw heals him up. *27th // Gideon retrieves Mimmi Kopanski's locket. *31st // Gideon talks with Brynhildr Dottir about learning other languages. SEPTEMBER 2009 *3rd // Fatin is pipes up, but doesn't seem overtly pleased to see her lover. **2 // Gideon attends Remy Whitecastle and Brynhildr Dottir's party. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:OCs